This invention relates generally to the evacuation of the refrigerant chambers of an air conditioner unit and more specifically to a method and a do-it-yourself kit for evacuating an air conditioning unit by using the air/fuel intake manifold of a gasoline internal combustion engine.
A substantial number of air conditioning units are in use today. A sizeable percentage of all automobiles and houses have air conditioners. From time to time, these air conditioners may require the replacement of their refrigerant. In order to do so, all refrigerant, air and moisture must be removed from the air conditioning system prior to recharging the system with new refrigerant.
Heretofore, the do-it-yourself person when faced with the problem of evacuating an air conditioning system had two alternatives. One, the person could present the system to a professional repair station which had the required equipment to solve the problem. Two, the person could purchase at great expense a vacuum pump and related equipment suitable to solve the problem. Both alternatives are costly.
The present invention gives the do-it-yourself person another alternative which is by far less costly than the heretofore available alternatives.